New Day, New Year and New Evil
by MercWithTheMouth13
Summary: Students from dueling schools from across the world have come to show their talents towards their high branch school Duel Academy. Alternate Season 3. OCxOC, possibly more.
1. The New Guys

_**Here's my alternate Season 3 story. Let it be noted, that some of the events from the original season 3 are still in it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, if I did then Larry the Cable Guy would find himself a teaching job.**_

_** Students from Dueling Academies from across the world have come to show their talents towards their higher branch school, Duel Academy.**_

**_00 *squak*_**

The young blue haired duelist leaned on the rail of the boat, awaiting their arrival to Duel Academy. He wore a blue and white vest and white long sleeve shirt with cuffs.

"To think, we have the chance to duel so many new duelists from this school and others around the world." He said to himself, then suddenly a blue-violet raccoon-squirrel appeared squeaking something.

"Uh huh, maybe some others will have the bond we have Ruby." The boy said to his companion duel spirit, and it just squeaked again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the boat, in the hallways, an elderly man with long grey hair and circular sunglasses and a yellow coat walking with a cane, was talking to a large, muscular, tanned, man that seemed to be in his 30's or 40's with hair that had a large point in front.

"So Viper, I guess we got our work cut out for us huh?" The old man asked the younger one.

"It would seem so Professor Chadwick, I'm just hoping these students can represent their schools with the highest respect."

"I wouldn't be worried about your pupil, that Brodie kid, he seems pretty edged out in dueling skills." Chadwick responded.

"I guess, but on the other hand so does your pupil." Viper responded.

"Well, I guess we've got nothing to worry about then, hehehehe!" Chadwick said with a cenial laugh.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I'm going to check up on my student." Viper kindly excused himself and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the boat, was a raven haired girl, with diamond blue eyes, wearing a white vest, a similar white skirt and white boots that went to just below her knees, with white gloves and.....a blue no sleeve undershirt.

"Kyra! baby it's been far too long!" A voice yelled out to the raven haired girl, apparently named Kyra.

"Oh yeah, Lauren. Wow, I haven't seen you since that tournament last year. How've you been?" Kyra asked the blonde girl, wearing a dark blue vest and blue skirt and black boots that were shorter than Kyra's but had black socks that went up to her knees.

"So, I couldn't believe when I heard you were gonna be on here too. It's gonna be great." She said overly excited.

"Yeah, just great." Kyra said without any real enthusiasm.

"Alright, well I'll catch up with you later Ky! Now I need to find him." Lauren shouted good bye and ran off.

"Wait, who's him?" Kyra wondered but Lauren was already off. "Oh well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a dark room, a ripped, African American guy was repairing his dueldisk gun thing. While testing it, there came a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" The voice answered, the guy opened the door to reveal Professor Theloneus Viper.

"Sorry Professor, but there's a stalker on board and you can't be too careful." He answered.

"I take it, you had an unwanted visitor today. Didn't these busy body know what curiousity did to the cat?" Viper said, apparently this guy was Axel Brodie, Viper's protege. Axel handed a clipboard, with a paper attached to it, and a red haired guy with glasses picture on it.

"Well well, Adrian Gecko...Relax, he's perfectly harmless." Viper reassured his protege. "Now focus your energy back on the plan. We'll reach Duel Academy at noon. There will be a brief ceremony introducing the new students. After they are done singing our praises, we'll get down to business. These poor fools won't know what hit them." Viper explained and left Axel's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My prayers have been answered." A dark red haired guy with glasses and a brown vest said relieved talking into his recorder. "Our sea fairing days are over, so after 3 days of extreme boredom, Adrian Gecko is ready for Duel Academy, but is Duel Academy ready for me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the higher deck, stood a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a silver vest and a black longsleeve undershirt, with charcoal pants and what seemed to be a silver wing necklace around his neck.

"Well, there maybe no mountains." He said to himself, then a flock of seagulls passed by and one landed on his shoulder and he scratched under it's beak. "But at least it's bird friendly."

"Sean! Over here!" A voice shouted out, revealing the same blonde from before, Lauren. The voice caused the seagull to fly away. She ran up and gave him a hug, nearly sufficating him.

"Uhh...Oh yeah, I remember that, hey Lauren." He said, nearly running out of air. Lauren released him from her grip.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me Sean." She said.

"With a sufficating grip like that, how could I forget?" Sean said sarcastically.

"So how've you been since the tournament?" Lauren asked. "I've gotten so much better since last year."

"Not bad, every things been alright." Sean answered. "Glad to know you've gotten better, you were really good last year."

"Really? I know, but not even close to as good as you." She said swooning all over him.

"Well, uh...thanks. I think?" He said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one here either, I also met up with Kyra and..."

"Wait, Kyra's here too? Sweet." Sean said with alot more enthusiasm.

"Why's that?" Lauren asked raising her voice abit.

"Well...uh...ya know...I wanted to duel her again?" Sean said covering up his blush.

"That's what I thought." Lauren said. "Well I'll see you later Sean! Byebye!" She said waving goodbye and running off.

"Yeah see ya." Sean responded. "Woo....that girl's got some problems...but Kyra..." Sean wondered. "I'd better find her....well when we hit land....but first, I've gotta learn to not talk to myself, like some certain people who tape record themselves!" Sean yelled towards Adrian's direction.

"Hey I don't tell you how to live your life do I ?" Adrian responded.

"Rich boy. At least I have a life." Sean said to himself, sulking. He then jumped down to the bottom deck, and walked up to a guy who was sleeping. He had a hat on with with a brown vest and a pale colored shirt underneath. What stood out with this guy were 2 things...

1) He had an eye patched.

2) He had a half ton crocodile behind him.

"Yo Jimbo, we're almost there. Shirley wakey wakey!" Sean said to the boy and his croc.

"G'day Sean, so we're almost there?" He said getting up. "Ah, fresh air, open oceans, just like home, Right Shirley?" He said lifting up his croc. "I think we're gonna like it here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Basic Intros to most of the OC's are out of the way. Next, they arrive at Duel Academy. Where action, adventure and excitement awaits us all....weeee. :-'**_

**_PS: 00 *Squak* (Meaning: Review Please)_**


	2. Spiritual Insanity!

**_Today ladies and gentlemen and 32 legged aliens of all ages. I have updated the 2nd Chapter..._**

**_*squak* (enjoy)_**

**Chapter 2**

It took them 3 days, according to Adrian "The Nerd Herd" Gecko, but they finally arrived at Duel Academy. For Sean though, right now, all he could think about is finding one girl and hiding from another.

_"Alright, stay inconspicuous but not too inconspicuous." _Sean thought as he searched the small crowd of students. Unfortunatly, things were made more difficult, because the boat with the incoming freshman arrived at the same time, so they were surrounded with hundreds of little freshmen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jaden....

Jaden suddenly shot up out of his nap.

He was soon conforted by a larged furball with wings. "Am I glad to see you Winged Kuriboh. I had the worse dream. That my friends were statues. Well, at least I think it was a dream." Suddenly the furball started to point at something.

"What is it?" he asked, as he looked and saw a glowing red orb, sticking out of the corner of the wall. Then a small raccoon-squirrel revealed itself and ranover to the Winged Kuriboh.

"Talk about a strange day." the said as the two duel spirits conversed.

"There ya are Ruby!" A voice came out of nowhere, and the small spirit climbed up a blue haired guy. "I told ya to stay put." he said to Ruby, who just smiled.

"Dude is that a monster spirit or am I still dreaming?"

"This is my pal Ruby Carbuncle." He responded

"Ruby who?"

"No, Ruby Carbuncle." He responded.

"So wait, you can..."

"Yup, I suppose you can too, which would mean you're the infamous Jaden Yuki."

"In the flesh. So how long have you been able to see spirits?" Jaden asked.

"Since I was born I think, and from what I hear, it's the same with you." He responded.

"Talking to monsters is rad, well usually..." Jaden said thinking about a certain dream he had. "So are you a freshman?"

"Not exactly, I transfered here. And I'm not the only one."

"Sweet, well then let me be the first to say welcome."

"Thanks that's mighty kind of you." He said, they both shook eachothers hand.

"Does it feel like we've met before?" Jaden asked.

"I dunno, but it sure feels like it." Suddenly their two spirits jumped off their shoulders and began to brawl, right in front of them.

"Ah ha! There ya are!" The loud voice came from a ra yellow with a dino bandana and dread locks.

"The ralley's starting!" A boy in an obelisk blue uniform yelled to Jaden.

"Wait Sy, that's today?" Jaden said

"It's right now!" Syrus responded

"So forward march!" The dinoboy yelled to Jaden

"Guess I gotta jet, see ya around! Come on Kuriboh!" He called to his spirit and he followed, leaving the boy and Ruby alone, well almost alone. A bright spirit that looked like a bird was hanging on to the edge of the building, eathsdropping on the previous conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bird spirit flew down to a brown haired boy with brown eyes and a silver wing necklace.

"How many times do I have to tell ya Sparrow, not to eathesdrop." He responded to his spirit.

"Sorry, but apparently there's a rally for the new students." Sparrow said with a british accent.

"Well, they did a pretty good job, keeping us new guys in the loop. We'd better go find that rally." Sean said as he ran into the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the assembly room, all the students gathered for the rally. And a large old man coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, settle down. As you know it's a start of a brand new year. Does anyone remember their summer break? 'Cause I don't." He wondered. "But I digress." He continued his rambling.

"Hey Princeton. This section is for the red barracks" The dinoboy said to a guy wearing black and had the funkiest black hair.

"Oh yeah, well what are you doing here Huckleberry? Last time I checked, you were a ra yellow belly. So what gives you the right to sit here?" he responded

"For one Chazz, people actually like me." "Huckleberry" said to him.

"Attention, to recite the academy pledge is a freshman representative Blair Flannigan." The short stubby bald guy said.

"Not this freak." Chazz said.

"Is that why ya came back Chazz, to be with your girlfriend?" The Dinoboy teased.

"As if Hasslebury, she was the one who liked me." Chazz responded

"Poor naive freshmen." Hasslebury said.

Then a dark blue haired girl in a slifer vest walked up to the floor and recited the pledge.

"_We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations._

_To resolve all conflicts by dueling._

_To show respect for our professors, and our fellow peers._

_Unless they plan to take over the world."_

After she was done, she looked into the stands and winked at Jaden. A blonde haired girl with an Obelisk Blue Uniform stared daggers at Jaden, causing the shorter blue haired obelisk from before to freak out.

"So much for her crush on Chazz." Hasslebury teased to Jaden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said this was the way Sparrow!?" Sean yelled at his spirit.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a bird" Sparrow defended himself.

"Awww man, we're lost, I'm hungry and most importantly I'm hungry!" Sean yelled.

Then the Blue haired guy from before came up to him.

"Hey you ya alright?" he said.

"Does it look like I'm alright, dude." Sean responded still looking down at his stomach. Then Ruby jumped down onto Sean's shoulder and nudged his head.

"Hey wait a minute....I know you little fellow." Sean looked up to see the blue haired guy.

"Whoa Jesse!" Sean said jumping up.

"Sean? Holy cow. It's been a long time." He said high-fiving him.

"Yeah, since that tournament a while ago." Sean said.

"I thought that giant bird looked familiar too." Jesse said pointing towards Sparrow.

"I'm no ordinary bird...I am a Monarch Sparrow." Sparrow said overdramatising his british accent.

"Yeah, if you're no ordinary bird. How about finding an unordinary path to that rally!" Sean said to his spirit.

"Well, I suppose ya looking for that there rally too." Jesse asked.

"That or any sign of civilization. You know where it is?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Awww...we're gonna die in this empty school without food!" Sean said falling to the ground.

"Hey wait, I hear something." Jesse said.

"Is it food?" Sean wondered.

"No, it's people. Follow me!" Jesse started to run, along with Ruby.

"I hope you know where you're going Jess." Sean said with Sparrow following.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then, each year comes modification and improvement. At Duel Academy, we strive for perfection. So to keep all of you at the top of your game, we've invited students from the high marked dueling schools across the world. All of these schools are part of Duel Academy's worldwide branches.

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches? Well, ya learn something new everyday." Hasslebury said.

"This rules, I've gotta get my game on." Jaden said.

"Time for the introductions, first starting with the larger schools. From East Academy, we have Adrian Gecko!" The red haired, glasses wearing, "Nerd Herd" waving non-chalently and stood in front of the crowd.

"Next, from West Academy, we have Axel Brodie!" The African American protege walked up, his face emotionless, standing next to Adrian.

"Joining us from our branch in the south, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook." The australian, hat wearing bloke lifted up his crocodile, yelling "Oi Mates!"

"Alright, we'll save North for last, for the schools in the Americas, first from the Kendrick Dueling School in California, we have Lauren Ivory." The blonde haired girl, ran up and gave a peace sign. The guys drooled over her.

"Next from the North Atlantic Dueling Prep School, please welcome Kyra Chamberlin." The raven haired girl, walked up waving non-chalently, similar to "Nerd Herd" Adrian. more drooling from the men in the crowd.

"From the Farnsworth Dueling School, Sean Young!" He yelled, but no one entered.

"A no show? That's strange." Jaden wondered.

"I guess I'll move on, from North Academy, is Jesse Anderson!" The Chancellor said, but again, nobody.

"This is awkward." The transvestite teacher said.

"No it's just plain rude." The chubby teacher from before corrected.

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson? No way, he's the kid with the Crystal Beast Deck."

I turned to look at Chazz. "Crystal What?" Jaden asked.

Hasselberry mimicked my action. "Come on son. What do you know?" he asked.

Right now, Chazz had his arms folded. "A couple of years ago, Pegasus created some cards, but his corporation _didn't _release them. My family offered millions, but he refused to sell." Chazz said, beginning a story.

"I don't get it. What are they made of, gold?" Hasselberry asked, confusion in his voice.

"RULE 1!" Chazz exclaimed at Hasselberry, "Never interrupt the Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. Legend of the deck goes way back, to the Ancient Romans…" Jaden sighed as Chazz went on and explained the history of the Crystal Beasts.

"…and he gave them away to a tournament winner.." Chazz finished.

"So, this Jesse kid must have been the winner right?" Jaden turned in his seat. "Sweet! I gotta duel this guy!" At that moment, a boy with blue hair walked in, panting. Jaden immediately recognized him as the new kid a met a few moments before. He rubbed his hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry folks, guess I got lost." the blue haired guy excused himself. he was soon joined by the brown haired guy following him. "See that Sean, I told ya I knew we were going."

"Great, now if only we could get me that jaws of life...or maybe a good burger." Sean said, they both ran down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey I recognize that voice." Jaden noticed.

"Hey Jaden. I guess this is that pep rally thing."

"Yep, just wondering, you see a guy named Jesse around here?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, sure did." he answered.

"What? You've seen him? Where is he?" Shepherd asked.

"Ya'll are looking at him. I'm Jesse." Jesse said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was just so excited to meet you that I just plum forgot."

"I get that alot." Jaden responded. "Now all we need now is that Sean guy."

"Guilty." Sean said behind Jesse.

"Great, I'm starting over...First from Farnsworth Academy, Sean Young and from North Academy, Jesse Anderson." They climbed on top of the platform.

"Way to keep us waiting." Adrian said to Jesse. "Just kidding."

"How've you been Jimbo?" Sean said to Jim.

"Not a bad day to start." Jim then looked at Jesse. "G'Day, name's Jim Cook and this is Shirley."

Sean and Jesse then passed the two girls, Lauren gave Sean a hug. Kyra stared daggers at the girl.

"Ow...Nice to see you again Kyra." Sean said.

"Nice to see you guys too." Kyra responded.

"Don't tell me you forgot me too Jesse." Lauren said giving him a hug.

"Of course not Lauren, with a grip like that, who could?"

"That's what I said." Sean responded.

"Now then, we also have 2 professors joining us as well, first from Farnsworth Academy, Professor Lucius Chadwick, and from West Academy, Professor Theloneus Viper." They both entered, Viper looking cool calm and collective, Chadwick looking well....kind of lost.

"Would one of you like to say something?" Shepherd suggested, Chadwick took the mic and started talking.

"I should tell you now that my method's of teaching, they're abit primevil!" Chadwick said, but didn't notice that he was talking to the wall. Sean turned him around.

"Huh?" Chadwick checked his glasses. "Oh, thanks Sean me boy! My sight ain't what it used to be. Anyways, I'm looking forward to teaching all of you. Anything you want to add Viper?" He handed the mic to Viper.

"For those who've hurd that my methods are strict, you're right. However, that being said. I've always thought there to be a method to my madness. See I believe actions speak louder than words. So why don't we skip over the pleasentries and get down to business."

"Gee, he seems like a barrel of laughs." Jaden said to Hasslebury.

"Now, me and Prof. Chadwick have decided to allign a couple of duels to start the new year." Viper declared and the students were surprised at this.

"Did you know about this?" Bonaparte said to Crowler.

"Please, I'm always the last one to know." Crowler responded.

"Simmer down. First Chadwick decided, Kyra Chamberlin and her opponent, Chadwick's very own protege, Sean Young!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Whoa! Sean's in the first duel of the year and against Kyra! And Sean revealed his Duel Spirit. Viper obviously has some plot, as usual, and Prof. Chadwick the cenial old goat, probably needs an eye test or 6._**

**_Next Chapter: Let the Dueling Rage Begin!_**

**_*Squak* (Review Please)_**


	3. Let the Dueling Rage Begin!

**_zzzzz...zzzz....mm..Huh? AHH!! Oh, you again! Alright, Alright. I got something for ya..._**

**_*squak*_**

Last time....

_"Simmer down. First Chadwick decided, Kyra Chamberlin and her opponent, Chadwicks very own protege, Sean Young."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, why didn't you tell me I was dueling?" Sean asked his teacher abit surprised.

"You know I like surprises!" Chadwick said with another cenial laugh.

"Yeah, you do that stuff quite often." Sean said switching his sight to Kyra, his opponent.

"My decision was obvious. Jesse Anderson and his opponent, Duel Academy's top student..."

"I accept." Chazz said.

"Jaden Yuki." Viper announced, making Chazz anime collapse

"Sweet, the first day, and I duel a dude with a legendary deck. This rocks." Jaden said in excitement.

"Hey, I'm the best. Not him." Chazz said in frustration. Then an ugly yellow munchkin appeared.

"You'll always be #1 to me boss." He said to his "boss".

"And you'll always be number 2, if you know what I mean!" Chazz yelled at his spirit, while Sean and Jesse stared at him.

"These duels are gonna be regular hoot." Jesse said with excitement

Jaden came down and the 4 duelists assembled near Viper.

"Alright then, hold out your arms." Viper said, and he attached devices to their arms.

"What are these?" Jaden asked.

"Why don't we just say, that they're a little welcome gift. Students, the first exhibition duel will begin in one hour and not a minute later. The next duel will soon follow." Viper said dismissing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the duel arena. The first duel was Kyra vs Sean. The 2 duelists went up to the middle of the field and shook hands.

"Sorry that we didn't get to catch up before we dueled Kyra." Sean said.

"It's alright. Now then, you'd better not take it easy on me, just because we're friends or because I'm a girl." Kyra said.

"I don't plan to."

They returned to their side of the platform and they began.

DUEL!!

**Sean: 4000 Kyra: 4000**

"Ladies first Kyra." Sean said to her.

"In that case then go right ahead." Kyra replied.

"Oh hahaha! funny." He drew his card. "I summon, this little feathered friend, my **Storm Wing** in ATK mode **(1300/1600)** and as long as he's out, all of my Winged Beast's gain 400 ATK, including himself. **(1300+400=1700)** next, I'll throw this down for now." His new grey winged bird powered up.

"My turn, and I summon a personal favorite of mine **Horus the Black Flame Dragon lv. 4 (1600/1000)** and you know kids these days, before ya know it, they're all grown up, I play the spell Level Up and with it I can level my Dragon up to Lv. 6, so now say hello to **Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 (2300/1600)** Now, Horus attack his **Storm Wing!** Black Firestorm!" Her dragon readied it's attack spreading a black flame towards Sean's bird.

"Not so fast, I activate a trap card, **Wing Defender!** This not only negates your attack, but it allows me to summon from my hand, a Level 4 or lower Winged Beast, I choose This one, **Legendary Sparrow Knight** in ATK mode **(2000+400=2400/1600)**"Sean called on his new winged warrior carrying a blade and clad in silver and blue armor, who gave a loud squak.

"Fine I'll lay two facedowns and call it a turn."

"Alright, time to go on the offensive. First off, I play Graceful Charity and with this, I can draw 3 cards and then discard 2. And now I remove one of the winged beasts I sent in order to Special Summon, **Garuda the Wind Spirit (1600/1200)** but he won't be around for long, because now I sacrifice him in order to summon, my personal favorite, the **Monarch Sparrow** in ATK mode." Sean called on his duel spirit, the brown and gold feathered bird. **(2500/2000)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's he trying to fool." Alexis said. "That's a level 7 monster."

"Maybe that soldiers got a special effect." Hasslebury answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jaden and Jesse...

"Dude, is this guy's deck loaded with birds?" Jaden wondered.

"Of course Jay!" Jesse answered.

"Whoa, so what's his story is he a birdman?" Jaden said jokingly.

"Nah. But Sean's had a love for birds since he was a boy. And like us he can see duel spirits." Jesse explained.

"Whoa, really?" Jaden said.

"Yup, infact...both of them can." Jesse said. Jaden looked towards Kyra who was looking at her Black Flame Dragon.

"Cool." Jaden said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd better inform the peanut gallery about how I did it. My **Monarch Sparrow** can be summoned to the field with only one tribute, as long as the tribute is a Winged Beast. Now if I may continue, he gets a power boost from my **Storm Wing (2500+400=2900/2000)** Now, **Monarch Sparrow **attack **Horus the Black Flame Dragon**! Feather Cyclone!" Sean's bird fired a tornado of feathers at the silver dragon-bird destroying it.

**Sean: 4000 Kyra: 3400**

"I activate my trap, _Dragon's Curse_! With this card, when a dragon of mine is destroyed, I can Special Summon two **Dragon Tokens** in defense mode** (x2 800/800)** and not only that, but your battle phase comes to an end." Kyra explained.

"Great, I play one facedown and end." Sean concluded.

"My turn, and now I sacrifice my 2 tokens and call forth, the **Felgrand Dragon** in ATK mode **(2800/2800)**." Her new dragon was huge and sharply edged out. "Now for his special effect, I can select one monster in my grave and my **Felgrand Dragon's** ATK goes up by that monster's level x200, the monster I choose is **Horus Lv.6 (2800+1200=4000/2800)** Now **Felgrand Dragon** destroy his **Storm Wing!**" Her dragon launched a huge green fireblast and destroyed the much weaker bird.

**Sean: 1700 Kyra: 3400**

"Not bad. Not many of my monsters can beat that, but there's always more than 1 way to skin a cat or slay a dragon in this case." Sean said.

"Amuse me." Kyra said ending her turn.

"Well alright. My move. And now, I sacrifice my **Sparrow Knight** to summon **Raiza, the Storm Monarch (2400/1000)** " The new monster had a large green body and was clad in a green cape, his summoning followed a tornado.

"Now, the best part, I can return one of your cards on the field to the top of your deck." Sean explained and Kyra's eyes widened. "Go **Raiza **send **Felgrand Dragon** into a large tornado of pain!" **Raiza** created a tornado that blew the **felgrand dragon** card off the field and back to Kyra's deck.

"Great." Kyra said.

"Oh it's great. Now I can attack, **Monarch Sparrow** go for the direct attack!"

"Tally Ho!" **Monarch Sparrow** yelled as he charged at the girl and struck her lifepoints. "Sorry Kyra."

**Sean: 1700 Kyra: 900**

"I activate my trap card, _Damage Condenser_ and now I can Special Summon, **Strong Wind Dragon**." The new teal and green dragon roared and flapped it's wings and caused a major windstorm. **(2400/1000)**

"Fine, I play one facedown and call it a turn." Sean concluded

"My turn, and now, I play monster reborn and ressurect **Horus of Black Flame Dragon LV. 6 (2300/1600)** and now I activate Level Up! and with this, my Dragon goes from Level 6 to Level 8."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did she say Level 8? You guys might wanna take cover." Chazz said to the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I call **Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 8! (3000/1800)**" She called on the super huge silver dragon-bird.

"That's not good." Sean said facing the dragon.

"Oh it's good, for me. You ready pal?" She said to her dragon and it roared back. "**Horus** attack **Monarch Sparrow**. Black Firestorm!" Sean's bird desinigrated in the flames.

**Sean: 1200 Kyra: 900**

"Oh and I got another spell card, _Dragon Tagteam_. With this, I can switch my **Strong Wind Dragon** and bring out my **Tyrant Dragon**!" She traded in her old dragon for her orange dragon. **(2900/2500)**

"Go **Tyrant Dragon** attack **Raiza the Storm Monarch**!" Tyrant Dragon fired a fire blast at the monarch and destroyed it.

**Sean: 700 Kyra: 900**

"Well that's not how I wanted to win this duel, but I activate the spell _Guardians of the Wing_! With this card we both get 2 **Wing Guardian Tokens (x2 2000/2000) (x2 2000/2000)**

"Fine, I end my turn." Kyra said.

"Time to put this duel to an end." Sean drew from his deck. "Alright, I sacrifice my 2 tokens in order to summon **Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry**!" Sean called forth a giant golden bird with 4 arms and two pillars coming out of it's back. **(2900/2000)**

"Time to end this, since I tributed only Wind Attribute Monsters to summon him, I can return 2 cards on your field to your hand. So **Tyrant Dragon** and **Horus** can say adios." Sean explained and with one flap of Simorgh's wings both dragons returned to Kyra's hand.

"Now for the finishing move, I play my Revival Feather. Which brings back one of my feathered friends, **Monarch Sparrow (2500/2000), **now to end this, with this spell, _Fearful Storm_. With this card, all of your monster's are switched into ATK mode, which includes those 2 **Wing Guardian Tokens** I gave you Kyra."

"Oh no!" Kyra yelled.

"Sorry, game over. **Simorgh** attack her Token with Divine Storm!" Simorgh launched a huge wind blast at the token, destroying it and eliminating Kyra's Lifepoints.

**Sean: 700 Kyra: 0000**

After the duel was over, Sean went over to Kyra.

"Whoa, you alright there Ky?" Sean asked pulling out his arm to help her up.

"You never cease to amaze me do ya Sean?" Kyra responded as she took his arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"Well, you know what they say..."

"No, what?" Kyra wondered.'

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew." Sean answered, making them laugh.

"Besides, you did awesome out there to Ky. You've definetly gotten better since I last saw you, and that's saying alot." Sean complimented.

"Thanks Sean." Kyra said, pulling back a lock of her hair.

"Nice work out there Sean." Jesse said from below the platform.

"Thanks Jesse." Sean said highfiving him.

"You did great too Kyra." Jesse said to the girl.

"Yeah I guess." Kyra responded.

"Now it's my turn, ya ready Jay!" Jesse yelled out to his opponent on the other side.

"You know it Jesse, but I'm gonna go all out against you." Jaden said.

"Sweet, I wouldn't want it any less." Jesse responded.

They activated there duel disks and began.

"Go get 'em Jesse!" Sean yelled to his friend.

**Jaden: 4000 Jaden: 4000**

"I'll go first," shouted Jesse. "Here goes!"

"Alright," said Chazz from the stands. "It's bling time!"

"I'll play my buddy, **Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle** **(600/2000)**," Then, a big green emerald popped up and burst open, revealing the big turtle on the card. And he was hiding in his shell in defense mode. Everyone in the audience was mesmerized by the sight.

"Chazz was right!" said Jaden.

"About what, Jaden?" asked Jesse.

"You've got those Crystal Beasts," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim whistled in amazement at the sight of the Crystal Beast.

"He has them!" Adrian said awestruck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesse, why is everyone staring at me?" Emerald Turtle said to his owner.

"This is the place I told you about, this here's Duel Academy!" Jesse answered.

"It sure is big, and you know I'm afraid of big places." Turtle said in a really nerdy voice.

"Well, here's a trick, just invision that they're all in their underwear." Jesse suggested.

"Uh...right...should they be in boxers or briefs?" Turtle wondered.

"That's sweet, Jess!" said Jaden. "You chat it up with your monsters like I do!"

"Well, yeah," said Jesse. "they're my best friends! No, they're my family."

"Wow!" said Jaden. "Your monsters are your family? And I thought I was close to my monsters."

"I'll put this face down," said Jesse, "and that's it for now." A card appeared near his right leg as he finished up. Then, Jaden drew his card.

"Alright here goes!" he shouted.

Jaden looked pleased at his hand. Then he held up the card he just drew and shouted, "I play **Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800)**!" A big laser beam shot down from the ceiling and flashed a blinding light revealing a dolphin with legs.

"Awesome!" shouted Jesse. "An honest to goodness Neo-Spacian! I've heard a lot about them in the past few months, but, I've never seen one in person!"

"Nice, a real life Fish Alien!" Sean said.

"I'm a mammal, not a fish" Aquos corrected him.

"Next up," said Jaden, "I'm gonna play **Aquos'** special ability! By ditching 1 card in my hand, he can activate his ability, Sonar Wave!" A freaky echolocation beam shot out of the dolphin's mouth and right at the cards in Jesse's hand. It revealed 3 monsters and a spell card. The monsters were, Ruby Carbuncle from earlier, a pink cat with a purple gemstone in her picture, and an eagle with a dark blue gemstone behind him.

"Alright!" said Jaden. "Since there's a monster in your hand with less points than my monster, yours is destroyed and you lose 500 LP!" Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle rose out of his hand and Ruby appeared in its place. Jesse looked shocked as Ruby squeaked then just shattered as his LP dropped.

**Jaden: 4000 Jesse: 3500**

"No, not my Ruby!"

"Well, you're gonna have to deal, bro," said Jaden. "Next up I play _O – Oversoul_ to bring back the Elemental Hero I tossed with **Aquos'** power!"

"You had all that planned?" shouted Jesse. Everyone in the audience was shocked. Since when does Jaden plan?

Jaden raised up his arm as the graveyard area on his duel disk started glowing. "That's right!" he shouted. "So, let's welcome **Elemental Hero Neos !** **(2500/2000)**" Then, another laser beam shot from the ceiling, this time revealing a big muscly guy in a white jumpsuit with no mouth.

"No way!" shouted Jesse. "I've always wanted to see him! Oh man, if we weren't dueling right now, I'd ask for an autograph. Though it's also a bit unfortunate for you!" He smirked.

"Say what?" said Jaden.

"I play my _Triggered Summon_ trap card!" shouted Jesse. "Since ya special summoned a monster, I can too. Actually, we're both allowed to summon any monster we want from our hands as long as it's level 4 or below."

"Whoa, for a second I thought you were gonna destroy Neos." Jaden said in relief.

"D-did he destroy? Jesse would never do something like that." Turtle said.

"I'm afraid the turtles right." Jesse said, and Jaden looked confused. "Destroying your cards is no fun. How am I gonna see your best cards, if I dester

"I'll play my **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole** **(900/300)**!" shouted Jaden. A mole with huge drills for shoulder pads popped out of the ground.

"I'm gonna play my **Crystal Best Cobalt Eagle** **(1400/800)**!" shouted Jesse. A dark blue gem appeared and burst open revealing a large eagle.

"Wow, this is gonna be quite a show!" said the Eagle.

"Ooh, we're in the big leagues now!" said Emerald Turtle.

"Time to attack!" shouted Jaden. "Neos, attack his **Emerald Turtle**! and now **Grand Mole**, attack his **Eagle**!" Jesse's monsters were destroyed

"Now, **Aquos**, attack Jesse directly!"

Jesse yelled in pain as his LP dropped.

**Jaden: 4000 Jesse: 2900**

"Awesome, he took out them Crystal Beasts." Hasslebury yelled in victory.

"Not quite." Chazz told him.

But then, something weird happened. As the smoke from Jaden's attacks cleared, 2 gemstones appeared out of nowhere and were put in Jesse's spell/trap zone. Then, everyone realized those were his monsters.

"Those Crystal Beasts should have been destroyed." Aquos said.

"They were, but they have a special effect. Get this, instead of going to the graveyard, they stay by turning into precious crystals." Jesse explained.

"Way to keep him guessing Jess." Sean said from the floor.

"No fair! I want precious jewels like that. Is that so much to ask." Alexis whined.

"Whoa, dude. You're Crystal Beasts rock! Get it, rock?" Jaden said.

"Uh not really, but if you think they're great now, just wait. My Crystal Beasts are full of surprises."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To Be Continued...._**

**_So far, we've discovered from Jesse that both Sean and Kyra can see duel spirits and that Sean is a bird freak. Of course, so am I, can't you tell?_**

**_My Name is GuardianSparrow9_**

**_Anyways, then Jesse has legendary beast and Jaden has mighty aliens....just your average everyday duelist. Nothing Special._**

**_Oh by the way, *squak* (review please)_**


	4. Legend of the Crystals Revealed!

_**COME ON UMP! YOU BLIND!?....What the!? Oh you again. Yeah yeah yeah, I got it, I got it...**_

**_Geez...in the bottom of the 9th too..._**

_***squak***_

_Last Time...._

_"Those Crystal Beasts should have been destroyed." Aquos said._

_"They were, but they have a special effect. Get this, instead of going to the graveyard, they stay by turning into precious crystals." Jesse explained._

_"Way to keep him guessing Jess." Sean said from the floor._

_"No fair! I want precious jewels like that. Is that so much to ask." Alexis whined._

_"Whoa, dude. You're Crystal Beasts rock! Get it, rock?" Jaden said._

_"Uh not really, but if you think they're great now, just wait. My Crystal Beasts are full of surprises."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright time to bring out another one of my pals!" shouted Jesse as he drew his card. "I play **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat** **(1200/400)**!" A purple gemstone popped up and a pink cat with a big purple gemstone on her chest sprang out of it and roared.

"This boy looks tasty," she said to Jesse. "He'll be a perfect snack." Jesse laughed. "Easy, girl," he said.

"I haven't had fresh meat in the longest time!" she snarled at Jaden. Jaden started to freak out.

"Don't worry, she's harmless," said Jesse. "But this isn't, the spell, _Crystal Beacon_! Since I have 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap zone, you can draw another card, as for me, I can summon another Crystal Beast. Like this one, **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000)**" A big yellow stone showed up and shattered revealing a white tiger with a horn and yellow stones on his neck.

"Are ya ready?" Jesse asked him.

"Why don't you tell our friend here about my special talent." The tiger said in "Sean Connery" like voice.

"Oh yeah, when my tiger attacks a monster, he gains 400 points!** (1600+400=2000) Topaz**, attack his **Aqua Dolphin**!" **Topaz Tiger** leaped up and pounced on **Aquos** and Jaden's LP dropped.

"Not Aquos!" he shouted.

**Jaden: 2600Jesse: 2900**

"I want a chance to sink my teeth into his LP now."growled **Amethyst Cat**.

"Oh you want a taste?" said Jesse. "Well, once I cut your strength in half, you can go right into his LP. **(1200/2=600)** Go, Amethyst Power Pounce!" **Amethyst Cat** leapt right over Jaden's monsters and landed on him. Then, she scratched his face. Then, Jaden's LP dropped to 2000.

**Jaden: 2000Jesse: 2900**

"I've only scratched the surface." The Cat said as she finished her attack.

"Easy girl, you've done enough for now. Take a cat nap." Jesse said as he played a facedown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren looked down from the stands.

"Those Crystal Beasts are unbelievable. Just wished my cards could do that." She said to Kyra.

"What girl wouldn't want Cards made of Crystal?" Kyra joked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I'll start off by summoning Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab **(500/500)!" **Jaden said starting his turn.

A big humanoid bug showed up in a burst of fire on Jaden's field.

"No way!" shouted Jesse with a big grin on his face. "Another space man!"

"Neos, Flare Scarab," said Jaden, "Contact Fusion!" Neos and Flare Scarab then jumped up and joined together. "Now presenting, Elemental Hero Flare Neos **(ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)**!" Then, a big guy who looked like Neos in Flare Scarab's armor appeared.

"Now, there's a monster!" shouted Jesse excitedly. "Got anything else?"

"You want it," said Jaden, "you got it! I play the Field Spell, Neo Space!" A whole bunch of auroras enveloped the field just as Jaden put the card in the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk.

"For every Spell & Trap on the field, my Flare Neos gets an extra 400 ATK and another 500 thanks to my Field Spell **(2500+2100=4600)**!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jesse.

"And what does that make us, a box of used kitty liter?" asked an impatient Amethyst Cat.

"C'mon, just because I like my opponent's monsters, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you guys any less." Jesse defended.

"Hey kitty cats! You're 9 lives are up!" Hasslebury yelled from the stands.

"You said it! Declaw those things Jay!" Syrus yell followed.

"You heard him Neos, attack Amethyst Cat with Flare Storm!" shouted Jaden. Flare Neos produced a big ball of fire in his hand and attacked, but Jesse was ready.

"It won't work, 'cause I have my trap card. Last Resort! with this card, you get to draw another card, and I can activate a field spell from my deck." Jesse explained. "So now I play this, Ancient City, Rainbow Ruins!" Jesse said as the field was changed to a colloseum, with a rainbow in the sky.

"Where are we?" Jaden wondered.

"We're in Rome! Which means your Neospace is gone." Jesse said as Flare Neo's ATK lowered **(4600-900=3700) **"And since I have 2 Crystals in my Spell and Trap card zone all damage is halved." Neo's attack continued, but thanks to the field spell, Jesse survived, but Amythest Cat didn't. It turned into a crystal in the zone.

**Jaden: 2000Jesse: 1650**

"This guy reminds me of me. Without the good looks and the winning personality." Jaden said to himself. "I switch my Grand Mole to DEF mode!"

"I'm afraid you can't do much else! 'Cause Neos goes back to your fusion deck now!" Jesse reminded him and Neos was zapped back to the deck.

"But I have personality." Jaden complained.

"So do I, but you don't here me complaining." Sean said to him. Then he looked up to the stands and noticed Viper was gone. _"If Viper was the one who wanted these duels then where is he?"_ Sean thought to himself. His staring caught Chadwick's attention.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there something in my teeth?" Chadwick asked Shepherd.

"No, you're fine, but this duel is heating up isn't it." Shepherd said.

"Yup, nonstop action, just like the first one, enough to crave anyones excitement." Chadwick responded.

"It's strange, seems that Professor Viper doesn't share our interest." Shepherd said staring at Viper's empty chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If ya like my Crystal Beasts" said Jesse to everyone as he drew his card, "then, you'll like this. I play my **Rare Value** Spell! Since I've got at least 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap zone, I can sacrifice 1 and draw 2 more cards! I'll send my **Emerald Turtle** crystal to the grave.'

"Sorry, Turtle, but I'll bring you back soon. Let's see what I got! I summon **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth(1700/1600)**!" A big orange stone popped up as Jaden was getting amazed that Jesse was able to draw another Crystal Beast. The stone shattered and a big purple-gray mammoth popped out of it.

"I'm ready to pummel that puny guy, Jesse!" said **Amber Mammoth**. Jesse nodded and got ready for his next attack. "**Topaz Tiger**, attack **Grand Mole**!" **Topaz Tiger** jumped on **Grand Mole** but, Jesse forgot Mole's ability.

"Nice try, but that triggers my Mole's special effect!" shouted Jaden. "Whenever my Grand Mole battles, I can send both our monsters back to our hands!" Topaz Tiger and Grand Mole both jumped back into their duelist's hands. Jesse wasn't worried though.

"Nice move, but ya did notice the large elephant in the room right? **Amber Mammoth**! Attack Jaden directly with Amber Charge!" The Mammoth charged forward, trampling Jaden.

**Jaden: 300Jesse: 1650**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww man," Jaden's in trouble guys," said Syrus to Alexis, Blair, Hassleberry, and Chazz. "You don't know the half of it," said a voice that was familiar to them from behind. They all turned around and saw Aster Phoenix himself.

"What are you doing here, Phoenix?" asked Chazz.

"Gee thanks for the kind hello, I'm still a student here?" asked Aster.

"I thought you were back on the Pro Circuit." Hasslebury said.

"Yeah, but I heard that the Crystal Beast had come to Duel Academy," said Aster. "They're legendary.''

"Yeah, but you mean that ya only came back to get your hands on some cards?" asked Hassleberry.

"Not quite, only Jesse can control the Crystal Beasts," said Aster. "He's got a special bond with them."

Ojama Yellow popped up next to Chazz though no one else saw him. "Awww, that's so sweet," the little freak said. "it's kinda like our bond. Right, Boss?"

"Beat it," said Chazz as he punched the little weirdo and he disappeared.

"What d'ya mean by, 'a bond'?" asked Hassleberry. "Ya mean like that wacky glue?"

"This maybe a little over your head, but some duelists have very special connections with their cards," said Aster. "Have ya ever noticed Jaden talking to his monsters? Jesse can do the same thing with the Crystal Beasts. And even when destroyed, their spirits stay with him no matter what. And those 2 aren't the only." Aster said staring at Sean.

"Ya mean their monsters talk?" asked Hassleberry. "Gimme a break! There's no such thing! How stupid do ya think I am."

"Hasslebury, you really don't want me to answer that, so let's just move on." Aster said. "Because there's something that very few duelists know about Jesse. It's that he didn't choose his monsters, it was the other way around. They chose him!"

"The monsters picked him?" asked Alexis.

"No way!" said Blair.

"You're talking nonsense, Phoenix," Hasslebury retaliated

"If ya don't believe me, just talk to Maximillion Pegasus," Aster retorted. "I first heard about Jesse from him when I won my first Industrial Illusions tournament.'

_**Flashback**_

_"Aster-boy," said Pegasus walking up to him. "Congratulations on that impressive victory of yours. you are definitely in my top 5 duelists. Number 1 is obviously Yugi boy, number 2 is Seto Kaiba, number 3 is Joey Wheeler, and the honor of number 4 goes to you."_

_"What about number 5?" asked Aster._

_"Jesse boy of course,"' said Pegasus._

_"Who?"_

_"I met him a little while back at another tournament," explained Pegasus. "When Jesse took his place on the field right before the final match, the Crystal Beast cards that were with me started calling out to him."_

_"You mean they're real?" asked Aster. "Whoa! I thought they were only a legend."_

_"They're 100 percent real," said Pegasus. "And now they're his."_

_"But, those cards are priceless!" exclaimed Aster. "I would've paid anything for them."_

_"But, they weren't for sale," Pegasus said with a shrug. "They needed to choose the duelist they wanted."_

_"Ya mean the cards picked him?" said Aster curiously._

_"My boy, there are powers at work that you wouldn't comprehend." said Pegasus. "Well, heres to all of your future victories."_

_**End flashback**_

_"Jaden I hope you know what you're dealing with" _Aster thought.

_"I have no idea what I'm dealing with." _Jaden thought _"I'm just glad those things don't have ATK points...No ATK points?" _Jaden came out of his train of thought. "But, that mean's you're gonna sacrifice those crystals aren't you?"

"How'd you know!?" Jesse shouted in shock. "Alright, I guess ya caught me. I'm gonna trade in my Crystal Beasts for a new monster." Jesse confessed.

"So I was right!" Jaden yelled happily. Hey, give him some credit, he's rarely ever right.

"Sortof, here's the deal. They're 7 Crystal Beasts, and when they come together they combine and create something stronger!" Jesse explained.

"Awesome!" said Jaden. "Are ya gonna bring it out soon?"

Jesse laughed "Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I'm having too much fun to end this duel now. You're just gonna have to wait. This monster is too special just to bring out anytime I want."

"Me wait?" said Jaden excitedly as he drew his card. "So, I'll just force ya to summon it!"

_"Jaden, you really don't know why he won't bring it out." _Sean thought.

**Jaden: 300Jesse: 1650**

"I play _Convert Contact_!" said Jaden. "Since I don't have any monsters out, I can take a Neo-Spacian from my hand and deck and send them to the grave. Then, I draw 2 cards!" Jaden sent his Flare Scarab and Grand mole to the grave and smiled as he drew his new cards. "This might sound weird, but I play the Spell _Cocoon Party_! For every Neo-Spacian in my grave, I can play a Chrysalis monster! Let's go, **Chrysalis Pinni (100/700), Pantail(800/300), and Chicky(600/400)!"** A cute little glowing human-looking thing, a baby panther, and a baby bird appeared out of a bright light.

"Idn't that cute. Little baby aliens." Jesse said to the little creatures.

"Yeah, but you know kids these days, before ya know it, they're all grown up!" Jaden said as he played a spell.

"Hey I said that!" Kyra yelled at Jaden making him fall over.

"Uh right. Anyways, I activate _Contact! _Now, my chrysalis monsters evolve into **Neo-Spacians Glow Moss** **(300/900)**, **Dark Panther(1000/500)**, and **Air Hummingbird** **(800/600)**!" Jaden's little monsters turned into said Neo-Spacians. Chrysalis Pinni just looked like it got a growth spurt. **Dark Panther** was black and wearing a cape. **Air Hummingbird** looked like a red humanoid bird. **Air Hummingbird and Glow Moss** were both in DEF mode and Dark Panther was in ATK mode.

"Nice move," said Jesse. "3 Neo-Spacians at once. But, Amber Mammoth is still stronger."

"I'll get to that in a sec," said Jaden. "First, I'll play my **Air Hummingbird's** special effect. So, for every card in your hand I get 500 LP back." 2 flowers bloomed out of the 2 cards in Jesse's hand as Jaden's LP went up.

**Jaden: 1300Jesse: 1650**

"And now," said Jaden. "I play my _Neos Energy_ Equip Spell, this gives my Panther an extra 800 ATK **(1000+800=1800)**. Now, attack his **Amber Mammoth**!" Dark Panther managed to destroy Jesse's monster but Amber Mammoth went to the Spell/Trap zone with his other monsters.

**Jaden: 1300Jesse: 1600**

"Don't forget," said Jesse. "I only take half the damage because of Rainbow Ruins? Though I gotta admit, you've got an awesome deck, Jaden!"

"You too, Jess," replied Jaden. "Now let's see that ultimate monster of yours."

_"Believe me, I wish I could." _Jesse thought.

"If y'all wanna see a monster," started Jesse, "here's my **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus(1800/1200)**!" A big blue stone appeared and a Pegasus with a blue horn, and yellow wings with blue stones on them appeared out of the stone.

"Are ya ready?" asked Jesse. "Okey doke!" said Sapphire Pegasus.

"Then, let's play your special ability," shouted Jesse. "Go, Sapphire Return!" **Sapphire Pegasus' **horn glowed and something came out of Jesse's graveyard. "When Sapphire Pegasus joins the party, I can take any Crystal Beast I want from my hand, deck, or grave and put it in my Spell/Trap zone. Here's my good pal, **Ruby**. And she's got her own special power. When she's brought to the field in a special way, I can release all the Crystal Beasts from my Spell/Trap zone and bring them back into battle!" A shattered red crystal appeared, and **Ruby (300/300) **jumped out of her crystal prison.

"Ruby Rampage!"

**Amber Mammoth (1700/1600), Amethyst Cat (1200/400), and Cobalt Eagle (1400/800)** all burst out of their crystal prisons when Ruby held up her tail and 3 laser beams shot at the crystals from the orb on the tip.

"Is he gonna summon that Dragon of his already?" Aster wondered.

"Sapphire Pegasus, attack Jaden's Dark Panther with Sapphire Tornado!" Said monsters clashed in mid air and exploded. But, Sapphire Pegasus stayed as a shattered Crystal in his Spell/Trap zone. "Ready, Amethyst Cat?" said Jesse.

"This time it's purrsonal!" She said as she pounced **(1200-600=600)**

**Jaden: 700Jesse: 1600**

"Me-ouch!" Jaden said as he tended to the scratches on his face.

"Cobalt Eagle, attack Air Hummingbird! Amber Mammoth, Glow Moss is all yours!" Jesse's monsters attacked their given targets and Jaden's monsters blew up. "Ruby, attack Jaden directly!" Jaden got zapped by a red laser beam that came out of Ruby's mouth and his LP dropped to 400.

**Jaden: 400Jesse: 1600**

"Are ya ok?" shouted Jesse.

"After being scratched, squashed, pecked, and zapped?" asked Jaden. "So yeah, I'm just peachy."

"Here goes something," said Jaden as he smiled and drew his card. "I play _Fake Hero_! Now, I can special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand! Here comes **Neos(2500/2000)**!" Neos jumped up in a flash of light. "Next, I play my _Contact Soul_ Spell! Since I've got Neos out, I can bring a Neo-Spacian back from my grave! Go, **Air Hummingbird** **(800/600)**! Now, it's time for a new Contact Fusion! **Neos, Air Hummingbird**, merge and form my newest Space Hero, **Elemental Hero Air Neos(2500/2000)**!" A big light flared and a new Neos with a red jumpsuit and red-and-white wings appeared.

"And since you have more LP than I do," explained Jaden, "Air Neos gets a boost equal to the difference!"

Jesse gasped as Air Neos ATK rose **(2500+1200=3700)**

"Attack **Amber Mammoth** and end this, **Neos**!"

As Air Neos got ready to attack, Jesse spoke...

"Not so fast! I guess now's a better time than any to play that monster you've all been wanting to see."

"Alright!" shouted Jaden.

"He's gonna summon his Dragon!" Aster shouted.

_"But how?" _Sean thought.

"Since I've got all 7 of my Crystal Beasts with me," started Jesse. "I can finally play my ultimate monster!" He pointed up at the sky. Then, all 7 crystal forms of his monsters appeared and formed a rainbow. "Come forth, **Rainbow Dragon**!" As the shadow of a dragon showed up, Jesse quickly said, "Just kidding." Jaden looked confused. But, Air Neos attack still went through. Jesse screamed as Air Neos destroyed Amber Mammoth and his LPs dropped to 0.

_"I thought so."_ Sean thought.

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Jesse was lying spread-eagle on his back.

He got up laughing and said, "Congrats!"

"But, what about Rainbow Dragon?" asked Jaden.

"There's a little catch about that, Jay..." said Jesse as he stood up.

"I don't have that card yet." He laughed again.

"What?" Jaden said and everyone anime collapsed, and complained.

"Sorry folks, but I'll get it soon I hope." Jesse apologized "I know it's out there."

"Ya see, according to legend, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives in a hidden stone tablet." It was Jesse sighed. "No one knows where it is. But, when it is found, Pegasus promised he'd make it into a Duel Monsters card for me. So, if the tablet's anywhere on the island, someone let me know, 'cause I plum need it."

Jaden sighed again, then noticed some clapping coming from none other than Viper.

"Excellent, A fitting start to this new year. Now join me won't you?" Viper called to the 2 duelists. Sean walked up to the arena, keeping his distance.

Jesse and Jaden shook hands, not noticing their bracelets lit up.

"Your 1st lesson is complete." Viper said.

"Lesson?" Alexis thought. Everyone was confused.

"As I told you before, I fancy myself a man of action. You learn by practicing. So I'll be organizing mandatory duels everyday, and I suggest you comply. Because I'll be monitoring your every move from now on."

"He's scaring the students." Crowler said.

"Yeah, and that's our job." Bonaparte added.

"You're my pupils now! And to succeed you must duel! Hahahaha!" Viper laughed.

"Aw man, something's not right about this guy." Syrus said worried.

"What gave that away? The maniacle laugh or the creepy music." Hasslebury told his shorter friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Viper is creeping me out. Or he would, IF I DIDN'T CONTROL HIS MIND HAHAHA!**_

_**Sorry lost the happy, but the happy's back! You know the drill....Strike!? Man that's Bogus!**_

_***squak* (Review Please)**_


	5. Duel Aftermath

**_Ugghh!....Alright, I right the_ _story, you guys review, and nobody gets hurt to an extent....maybe..._**

**_Chapter 5: The Duel Aftermath_**

**_*squak*_**

People began to exit the arena. Jesse and Jaden were left on the arena and a gang of students walked up to them.

"Nice duel Jay!" Syrus said to his friend in victory.

"Thanks alot Sy." Jaden thanked Syrus.

"Excellent manuvers Sarge. That deserves a medal." Hasslebury added. Jesse walked up to Sean.

"Hey Sean. I guess I couldn't bring it home." Jesse said scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Eh, not half bad. I still don't know how good you are. But we'll find out when we duel." Sean explained.

"Look forward to it." Jesse said. "Oh let's go talk to Jaden." Jesse said grabbing Sean's arm and running him over to the crowd of Jaden's friends.

"Ow! Thanks for nearly pulling my arm out of my socket Jess!" Sean yelled.

"Wait, didn't you duel before...Sean right?" Jaden asked.

"Wow, great to know I'm a living legend here. Yeah that's me." Sean said nonchalant.

"Sorry that I didn't introduce him before Jaden, Sean and I have been friends for awhile." Jesse explained.

"That's sweet." Jaden expressed. "I've gotta see your deck dude!"

"Whoa, hold on there hombre! My deck isn't some public newstand. Not just anyone can see my deck's cards." Sean explained.

"Oh, come on please!" Jaden begged. Sean tried to hold him back, then he turned his head and noticed Kyra leaving the arena, by herself.

"Hold on, Hold on! Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll show you my cards some time later." Sean said.

"Sweet, we could have a slumber party at our dorm!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a hoot." Jesse added.

"Alright, whatever, I just need to be somewhere right now." Sean said, struggling his arm out of Jaden's grasp. "Later." Sean said as he ran out of the stadium.

"Wonder what's with him?" Alexis wondered.

"Who cares?" Chazz rudely added.

"Sean always has to be somewhere at sometime." Jesse explained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Adrian, Jim and Axel....

"Not a bad couple of duels don't you think?" Jim asked his compadres.

"I guess not, there were both pretty full of action." Adrian plainly said.

"How about you Axel?" Jim asked the African American boy from West Academy, whom did not respond.

"Glad to hear it" Jim said sarcastically. "What are you Shirley?"

"Rooarrr..." Shirley gave out a small growl.

"That a girl." Jim said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jesse and Jaden...

"You see if you played this combo you would've won." Jaden said to his blue-haired friend, on top of the main campus building.

"Yeah, but this one's more fun." Jesse explained.

"Well, got to go with you on that." Jaden agreed. "So how did you meet Sean anyways?"

"You see, I was in a duel tournament a year ago, and I actually met him, and those two new girls too, Lauren and Kyra."

"Them too. Wow, you're really popular." Jaden said jokingly.

"I guess, well that tournament was also where I was joined with the Crystal Beasts."

_**Flashback=====**_

_It was a summer day in the duel stadiums in Florence, Alabama. _

_"And the winner of the C Bracket Tournament is Jesse Anderson!" the PA announced as Jesse won his final duel. The screen showed his face and his records._

_Later on, in the screening room...it showed the Bracket Champions..._

_Bracket A Champion:_

_Sean Young Age: 16 _

_Bracket B Champion:_

_Kyra Chamberlin Age: 16_

_Bracket C Champion: _

_Jesse Anderson Age: 16_

_Bracket D Champion:_

_Lauren Ivory Age: 16_

_"Jesse!" A voice yelled out to the blue haired boy._

_"Lauren, I saw you won." Jesse said to the blonde. "Congrats."_

_"Thanks alot Jesse, I know you won too, that's impressive." Lauren said to him._

_"There's the C Champ." Sean said walking up to the two._

_"Hey Sean, I guess you won too." Jesse said._

_"Yep, and Kyra won too. Speeking of which..." _

_"Right behind you Sean." A voice came out, Sean turned to see the Raven haired girl, surprising him abit._

_"Whoa, you kinda shocked me there Kyra." Sean said to her._

_"Sorry, I can't believe we all won our brackets." Kyra said in disbelief._

_"It didn't surprise me at all, especially since you won Kyra, you dueled circles around them." Sean complimented her._

_"Thanks Sean." Kyra said in graditude._

_"Ah, there he is!" A voice came out. It was a long white haired man with a red suit on. "Jesse boy. So nice to meet you."_

_"Mr. Pegasus?" Jesse said is amazment._

_"Why yes of course, I watched your duels, and I must say, you're quite impressive." Pegasus complimented._

_"Thanks alot Mr President." Jesse said._

_"And I would like you to follow me, I have something that might surprise you Jesse-boy." Pegasus said as he walked._

_"Alright, but can my friends come with." Jesse asked._

_"How could I have missed them, those are the other 3 winners. Kyra Chamberlin, Lauren Ivory and Sean Young. Yes, please won't you all follow me."_

_They walked down to a secret door that was guarded. They walked into a hallway._

_"Tell me Jesse, have you heard of legendary monster's known as the Crystal Beasts?" Pegasus asked._

_"The Crystal Beast's, of course! I heard of the legend before, the myth of the missing jewels and all that." Jesse said._

_"Oh it's no myth Jesse, and the cards aren't either. The Crystal Beast's are real." _

_"Really!? Whoa, wouldn't it be great to see those cards." Jesse wondered._

_"Well, your wish shall be granted. Take a look." Pegasus pointed his arm at a frame with 7 cards on it._

_"Whoa, are those what I think they are?" Kyra asked._

_"That's right, those are the real Crystal Beasts." Pegasus said._

_"Unbelievable. I thought it was a legend. But they're real." Sean said._

_"Well, that's why I needed you Jesse." Jesse was confused by his statement._

_"You see, the Crystal Beasts are a special allignment of monsters, and they were infused with a special crystal from Julius Caesar's 7 Treasure's. But, because of that, the Crystal Beast's were incased in an unbreakable barrier and their seal cannot be broken, except by someone of a particular dueling style...someone like you."_

_"Me!?" Jesse said abit confused._

_"Whoa, you're lucky Jesse, you get to unlock the Crystal Beasts." Lauren said._

_"So do it already." Sean said to Jesse. Jesse started to walk over to the frame with the Crystal Beast. Each of them in a sealed crystal barrier, that bared the same color as their crystal. Jesse then touched the red one, and suddenly the barrier dissolved along with the rest of them._

_"It was your destiny to release these legendary creatures. But I do warn you to be careful. Because with great power, comes great responsibility." Pegasus explained to him._

_"Yeah." Jesse said. Suddenly he was joined by 7 animals that had 7 jewels ingraved into them._

_**End Flashback====**_

"That's some wild story Jess." Jaden said to his friend.

"Well, I guess everyone has a crazy story in their past."

"Yeah, the things I could tell about the times here." Jaden said as he begun to tell Jesse about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra stood on a cliff, looking out to the ocean.

_"I can't believe all that has happened to me. My ability to see monster spirits, it saved my life."_ She thought as she pulled out her deck, looking at her dragons._ "If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be here today."_

"Kyra?" A voice pierced through her mind as she turned to see Sean walking up to her.

"Oh, Sean. What are you doing?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to look for you. It's been awhile since we've seen eachother."

"Yeah, I know. I missed you." Kyra said in a very soft voice, blushing lightly.

"Me too." Sean said, smiling. They stood there in complete silence for a couple of awkward seconds. "Uh..so, um...I guess Jesse has really bonded with those Crystal Beasts huh?" Sean said, trying to point the conversation in another direction.

"Uh-huh, Looks like Pegasus was right, when he said Jesse was the chosen one for the Crystal Beasts." Kyra responded.

"Alot has changed since that tournament." Sean stated.

"I know, it's seems like we've all come a long way as duelists." Kyra said. And suddenly she felt a nudge at her leg. It was a silver bird like creature.

"Huh?" Sean wondered as he looked down at the monster spirit. "Oh, Horus. Sorry, I forgot how you look like in your smallest form."

"Yeah, he has had a habit of..." Suddenly Horus started to glow and then grew into a larger silver winged bird. "Leveling up. Horus, go back to Level 4." She demanded as the bird reformed into his smaller form.

"Spirits, I have hard times with mine too, but they're really awesome to have around." Sean said.

"Yeah, well Sean. I should get back now. Find Lauren and all that." Kyra explained. "See ya."

"Yeah uh...Later." Sean waved goodbye to her as she walked away. Sean noticed voices coming from his deck. He pulled it out and heard laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Sean yelled at his cards, blushing faintly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Glad I got that out of the way. Now I can sleep without a visit from the pain monster._**

**_"See ya April 15th Folks!" Pain Monster walks away_**

**_*squak* _**


	6. Girls Night Out

**_I can sum this chapter up in 4 words..._**

**_I've Created A Monster! But hey, I've gotta give props to the ladies of this story_**

**_*squak*_**

**_Chapter 6: Girl's Night Out_**

That Night In the Girls Dorm......

"You know Alexis, you Obelisk Girls are all right. I mean, I've been in quite abit of schools in my life, but they all have had a bunch of snobby, egotistical, self-centered girls." Lauren explained.

"Like you?" Kyra said, following a laugh.

"Watch it..." Lauren warned her friend.

"Yeah, you know Lauren, you remind me of my friend Mindy." Alexis said to the other blonde.

"Why?" Lauren wondered.

"Because she's boy-crazy?" Kyra answered.

"I'm not boy-crazy!" Lauren responded.

"Then let's ask Sean then." Kyra said.

"Oh please, that's just a little crush I had on him. Besides Jesse's waaay cuter." Lauren confessed, the 3 girls laughed. "And anyways, the last person who can joke about Sean is you Ky, since you secretly like him." Lauren said with a devilish grin.

"You like Sean, Kyra? Man, you guys are full of surprises." Alexis said.

"No I don't! Lex, you really gonna believe what this girl says?" Kyra asked pointing at Lauren.

"Well, it's seems as if, for once she's telling the truth." Alexis responded, making Kyra blush a little. Then Horus came out and had a slight grin on her face. Kyra gave her a glare of anger.

Alexis then went to her desk and looked through her deck.

"Those your cards Lex?" Lauren wondered hovering over Alexis' shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, can I see them pleeease." Lauren begged her new friend.

"Well, how about this..." Alexis suggested. "You can see them, up close in personal. In a duel."

"Against me? You're on. But I better warn ya Lex, I don't pull any punches." Lauren warned her.

"Neither do I." Alexis said putting on her duel disk. "Let's go outside, where there's more room."

They ran outside of the girls dorm and readied their duel disks.

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"You bet!" Lauren responded.

"DUEL!"

**Lauren: 4000 Alexis: 4000**

"I'll start this off Lauren. And I'll summon **Etoile Cyber** in ATK Mode **(1200/1600)** and lay one facedown card." Alexis concluded.

"My turn. And I summon the **Cyber Harpie** in ATK mode **(1800/1300)** and next, I activate spell card known as _Storm Summon_, with it I can pay 800 LP and Special Summon a level 4 or lower Wind monster from my hand, the one I choose is **Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400)** and her Special Power gives all winged beasts I have out 300 ATK **(1300+300=1600) (1800+300=2100/1300)** and now let's have some fun with your lifepoints, **Cyber Harpie** attack her **Etoile Cyber**!" Lauren commanded as her bird/girl attacked the cyber girl.

"I activate a trap card, _Hallowed Life Barrier_, now by discarding 1 card, all damage I take this turn becomes zero." Alexis explained, but her monster was still destroyed.

"You may have been protected by that trap, but not your monster. I play one facedown card." Lauren concluded.

**Lauren: 3200 Alexis: 4000**

"Man, you are good Lauren." Alexis complimented.

"Well, thanks. I know I may not look like much, but I duel with a fiery passion." Lauren said.

"Amen" Kyra responded.

"Yeah, you're good. But not good enough to beat me. Now, I play a spell card, _The Warrior Returning Alive, _with it, I can bring back a warrior type monster from my graveyard, such as my **Etoile Cyber. **Next up, _Polymerization_ and with it I can fuse **Etoile Cyber** and **Blade Skater** and bring out, **Cyber Blader**." He monsters fused together and the new monster skated on thin air. **(2100/800)**

"And with Blader's ability, her ATK is doubled **(4200/800) **Now, let's see you block this! **Cyber Blader** attack her **Harpie Lady 1**! Angel Blade Flurry!" Alexis commanded as her Blader readied to kick Harpie Lady to the next decade.

"You want it, you got it! I activate a Trap Card, known as the _Allure of Wings_!" As Lauren revealed her trap, her Harpie created a mirage of 5 sets of wings that confused the Blader.

"What's going on?" Alexis wondered.

"The power of my Trap Card, _Allure of Wings_ activates when you attacked my **Harpie Lady** and now your monster is forced in Defense Mode." Lauren explained.

"Fine then. I play one card facedown and call it a turn." Alexis concluded.

"Now then, let's get rid of that **Blader**. First off, I'm gonna summon **Harpie Lady 2** in ATK mode." She called on her oranged haired harpie.

"**Cyber Blader's** effect, now negates all of your card effects!" Alexis explained.

"Is that so? Well, looks like I'll have to change all that, by destroying your **Cyber Blader**, **Cyber Harpie **attack her now!" Her **Cyber Harpie** charged in for her attack, slashing at the defending **Cyber Blader** and destroying her.

"Now that my cards work again, I play my _Harpies' Hunting Ground_." The field changed into a wide open space in the woods. "From now on, if a Harpie is summoned to the field, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card. And I think I'll do that right now, I activate _Elegant Egotist_." As Lauren activated the card, her Cyber Harpie started to create an illusion, going from one to 3.

"Now if I have a Harpie Lady of any kind out on my field, I can summon this troublesome trio, the **Harpie Lady Sisters**!" She called as her vicious trio made their entrance **(1950/2100) **"And don't forget, my Sisters gain the bonus from my Harpie Lady 1. **(1950+300=2250)** Now with _Hunting Ground_, your facedown goes byebye!" Lauren gestured as Alexis' facedown was put to rest.

"Now my _Hunting Ground's_ second ability, gives my Harpie's another boost, 200 points to be excact. **(2250/2100+200=2450/2300) (x2 1600/1400+200=1800/1600) (2100/1300+200=2300/1500) **"Lucky for you, I can't attack again this turn. So I'll play this card facedown and call it a turn for now." Lauren ended.

"My move! Come on....." Alexis hoped as she drew. _"Yes" _She thought. "I activate this card, the **Machine Angel Ritual** and with this I can summon a Cyber Angel, all need done, is sacrifice the right level of monsters, So goodbye Prima and hello **Cyber Angel Benten**!** (1800/1500) **and now I activate this spell card, _Ritual Weapon_ to **Benten**, increasing her ATK by 1500 **(3300/1500) **Now **Cyber Angel** go in and destroy those sisters!" Alexis ordered as her angel launched her nunchuck thingys at the harpie sisters.

**Lauren: 2350 Alexis: 4000**

"Agghh...Not bad Lex, but not good enough!" Lauren said.

"You want good. How about this! My spell _Cyber Charger_! With this card, if I send a monster from my hand, that's the same level or higher than my **Cyber Angel Benten**, she can attack again." She explained as she discarded her card. "So let's go! **Cyber Angel Benton** attack **Cyber Harpie**!" Her monster re-attacked, this time targeting the **Cyber Harpie.**

**Lauren: 1350 Alexis: 4000**

"I'm done for now. I'll just lay 2 facedowns and call it a turn." Alexis said. "You might wanna get something before I end this next turn."

"This is turning sour fast for Lauren...Oh.." Kyra looked down at a silver bird-dragon with undeveloped wings nudging at her leg. (AKA: Horus LV4). She picked her up and held her in her arms. "She better think of something before it's over, don't you think so?" Kyra said to horus, who let out a small squak.

"Sorry Lex, but there won't be a next turn. First I activate a spell card, Delta Ring and with this card, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand that's the same name as one on the field and I choose Harpie Lady and since they are treated as Harpie Lady, they can be any kind. I choose the Harpie Lady 3 **(1300/1400+500/200=1800/1600) **and now, I summon the Diva of my deck. Say hello Alexis, to the **Harpie Queen**!" Out of the storm cyclone came a green haired winged woman, that had the similar figure of the other 3 harpies, just more powerful and more attractive than the other 3. **(1900/1200+500/200=2400/1400)**

"Sorry Lauren, but that's not gonna beat my Angel." Alexis said.

"Oh, well. I suppose this will, _Shrink_! With it, your monster's original ATK is cut in half **(3300-900=2400)**

"It's a draw." Alexis said.

"Not quite Lexi, I've got my final spell card. The spell that will end the duel, _Triangle Ecstasy Spark_." She revealed her card, and the 3 harpie ladies made a triangle around the Harpie Queen.

"What's it do?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Well ya see Alexis, now all of my Harpies ATK power become 2700 **(x3 2700/1600) (2700/1400)**

"What!? Now they can beat my **Cyber Angel**!" Alexis yelled.

"Well, that's kind of the point. Now **Harpies** end this duel. _Triangle Ecstasy Spark_!" Lauren commanded as he monsters launched a huge attack at Alexis.

"And because of _Ecstasy Spark_, she can't activate traps." Kyra explained.

"Game over sister." Her Harpies large beam of energy destroyed **Cyber Angel Benten** and eliminated Alexis' lifepoints.

**Lauren: 1350 Alexis: 0000**

"Sorry about that last attack. I hope it didn't rattle you too much." Lauren said.

"The only thing hurting is my pride." Alexis said, getting up. "I was so close."

"Well, I sometimes have a flare for the dramatic." Lauren responded.

"She does do that stuff." Kyra said, still holding Horus.

"And you use those harpies like Mai Valentine." Alexis added.

"Well I am her favorite cousin." Lauren confessed.

"You're Mai Valentine's cousin?" Alexis said amazed.

"Yeah, who do you think I learned to handle those harpies so well from?"

"You telling the truth Lauren?" Alexis asked her, with a sense of doubt.

"For once, she's telling the truth, Lex." Kyra defended her.

"Yeah, I can even remember when I started dueling." Lauren said, remenising.

_**Flashback========12 years ago**_

_6 year old Lauren sat alone at a table, staring at the cards in her hand._

_"Whatcha doing squirt?" A voice got through her head, and she turned to see an teenaged girl with long curly blonde hair and violet eyes._

_"Mai!" Lauren yelled in excitement._

_"Duel Monster cards huh?" Mai said looking at the cards. "You know your big cousin's a pro at this game right?" _

_"Yeah, and I want to be a great duelist like you Mai." Lauren exclaimed_

_"That's the spirit kid. Well, if you wanna be just like me. You're gonna have to have a deck like me. So ya wanna try out the Harpie Ladies?" Mai said and Lauren's eyes lit up. "I thought so."_

_**End Flashback========**_

"And that's why I use Harpie Ladies." Lauren finished up.

"That's some story Lauren." Alexis responded.

"Well, ya know. Ya gotta learn dueling from someone." Lauren said.

"That's true. Some stranger than others." Kyra added.

"Alright, let's go to the spa!" Lauren suggested, both Alexis and Kyra nodded their heads as they went back inside. What went unnoticed was, a winged spirit with long green hair and a black jumpsuit following Lauren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_There ya have it. I know, Lauren, Harpies? But I think it makes a very good twist for this character._**

**_"Oh Elzar, You'll never guess what happened."_**

**_"Bam?" (Elzar and Bender)_**

**_*squak*_**

**_*squak*_**


End file.
